1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a socket connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Socket connectors come out of the factory packaged with covers for protecting electrical terminals from damage. When a user arranges an electric element (e.g. a memory, a microprocessor, a CPU) on a socket connector, the cover must be stripped.
However, because the cover is directly on the socket connector, the electrical terminals may be damaged if the cover is carelessly stripped off.
Therefore, what is needed is a new socket connector that can overcome the described limitations.